


VID: Hungry like the Wolf

by mithborien



Series: Teen Wolf Vids [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cast Dance Party, Club Vivid, Clubbing, Dancing, Epilepsy Warning, Fanvids, Multi, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme. A Teen Wolf Rock Band AU / Cast Dance Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Hungry like the Wolf

**Password:** Do do do do do do do

**Details:** Teen Wolf  & Teen Wolf RPF | 3.35 | "Hungry like the Wolf (Dance Remix)" by Red Garden | Made for Club Vivid @ Vividcon  
**Available at:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/103001385) (Password: Do do do do do do do) | [DW](http://mithborien.dreamwidth.org/131165.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2107491) | [Tumblr](http://mithborien.tumblr.com/post/95367412861/password-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-strut-on-a-line)  
**Download:** 104mb @ [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dfjpdvn2ma5g0f3/teenwolf-hungrylikethewolf-mithborien.avi)

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I know the vid says the sources will be listed in the post but that's not gonna be happening... I was going to but then I left it too late and now the thought of it makes me want to cry but if you want to know where a particular scene comes from just let me know, I will be happy to answer.
> 
> I always wanted to make a Teen Wolf vid to Hungry like the Wolf for the sheer hilarity of it. I had vague plans for it to be a Sterek vid but what stopped me was that I couldn't decide whether to make it super serious or as cracky as possible.
> 
> I then decided it was high time that I made a video for Vividcon and since Teen Wolf hasn't completely disappointed me yet I saw a perfect opportunity.
> 
> I was originally just to going make an AU vid where Scott, Stiles and Lydia (or possibly Tyler, Dylan and Holland) were in a rock band but I vastly underestimated the amount of footage that I had so then it turned in to an all out cast dance party. I tried to include as many people as possibly but some people just didn't want to dance. Dylan seems to dance a lot.
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to let me know how the vid was received at Club Vivid, I would be delighted to find out. I can only barely stand to rewatch my vids so I have no idea if it's as good or as terrible as I remember. Or if it even makes sense.


End file.
